Aprender a amar
by Bloody no Kissu
Summary: Solo tenia que aprender a amarlo (KariyaxHikaru)


Aprender a Amar

Dejo que la lluvia le mojara, no le importaba... ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que sus piernas le dolían por correr en ese clima ni el hecho de que estuviera a punto de llorar. Solo le importaba ese dolor en su corazón.

Se pregunto que hizo mal, porque no le podía corresponder, ¡¿Que tenía que hacer para que ese afeminado lo amara?! ¡¿Tenia que cortarse y ondularse el cabello?! ¡¿Tocar el piano?!

— ¿Por... por qué no me amas? — Susurro bajito arrodillándose y abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro.

De alguna manera ya sabía que iba a ser rechazado, pero aun así quería creer que tenía una oportunidad, trato de llamar su atención, de una manera muy infantil tal vez, pero con solo tener los ojos azules puestos en su persona le hacía tremendamente feliz, sentirse notado por esa persona que amaba.

Cerró los ojos.

_¿Por qué...?_

— ¡Kariya-san! ¡Kariya-san! — Escucho que lo llamaban pero no hizo caso, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo.

Abrió los ojos al ya no sentir la fría lluvia caer sobre y levanto un poco el rostro, encontrándose que Hikaru le sonreía tristemente protegiéndolo de la lluvia con su pequeño paragua a cambio de empaparse el mismo.

Frunció el ceño con rabia.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Grito, asustando un poco al más pequeño. — No quiero tu lastima... déjame solo...

Hikaru vio por un momento al mayor sin decir ni hacer nada, hasta que soltó el paraguas y se agacho a abrazar al peli agua que abrió los ojos en shock.

— ¿Qué haces...?

— ¿No es obvio? Te estoy abrazando... — Respondió simplemente. — No me das lastima, es solo que detesto verte triste, Kariya-san...

Se quedaron así, Kariya no intento nada para separarse del menor y Hikaru acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos agua tarareando una canción suave.

— No te contengas si quieres llorar. — Dijo de pronto el de cabellos morados. — Se que duele ser rechazado, así que llora, grita, maldice todo lo que quieras, eso te hará sentir mejor.

— ¿Por qué haces esto...? ¿Por qué me consuelas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kirino-sempai estaba saliendo con Shindou-sempai? — Pregunto alejándose del menor y mirándolo con sus ya llorosos ojos ámbares, exigiendo saber el porqué su "mejor amigo", el amigo que le había dado consejos para conquistar a Kirino, el amigo que le regañaba cada vez que le hacia una jugarreta al de cabellos rosas y el amigo que siempre se disculpaba por él con el de coletas. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Hikaru aparto la mirada no respondiendo a la pregunta de Kariya, que bajo la mirada aparatando con más fuerza los hombros de Hikaru y mordiéndose los labios para parar las lagrimas que ahora no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y que se fundían con la lluvia.

— Dímelo... por favor...

— Porque te amo.

Kariya levanto la mirada impresionado mirando al menor, que miraba ahora el suelo con expresión dolida y avergonzada.

— ¿Qué...?

— Que te amo, desde siempre.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué me ayudabas con Kirino?

Hikaru se tardo en responder, pero levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa sin alegría respondió:

— Porque solo quería verte feliz, no me importa si no soy yo quien te haga feliz... pero... — Dudo por un momento. — Pero solo quiero que seas feliz, con solo ver tu sonrisa me vasta... y no quería verte triste... por eso no te dije... pero creo que fue para peor...

Kariya miro impresionado al más pequeño, que seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa triste, resignada. Y Kariya no pudo evitar llorar, ya no por su dolor ni su tristeza, si no por todo el dolor que lo más seguro paso Hikaru... ayudándolo siempre en sus planes para conquistar al pelirosa, las veces que se la pasaba hablando de Kirino, guardando siempre en silencio su tristeza y dolor y siempre sonriéndole, y aun ahora, que junto con la sonrisa de Hikaru resbalaban dos lagrimas.

Hikaru solo abrazo nuevamente a Kariya, apoyando la cabeza de este en su hombro volviendo acariciar suavemente los cabellos agua y tarareando esa cancioncilla que lograba calmar el llanto de Kariya, que se dijo internamente lo idiota que había sido por no notar y dañar a Hikaru...

Pero también se dijo, con la lluvia aun cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, que aun amaba a Kirino, pero podía olvidarlo y aprender a amar a Hikaru...

Solo tenía que aprender a amarlo...


End file.
